Golden Slumbers
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: America is, and always had been, absolutely terrified of thunderstorms and the dark, and has been careful about not letting anyone know. But what happens when a storm causes the power to out during a G8 meeting? No pairings, PLATONIC brotherly USUK. Immense heaps of fluff.


NotesFromLaurenNicole: Hello lovely reader~ This is my first Hetalia fic! Well, the first that I've ever finished writing…It's a one-shot, 'cause I figured I should start off easy, right? Right! So just a warning, it's uber fluffy and contains PLATONIC USUK. _Strictly platonic._ M'kay? ^_^ So I hope you dudes like it!

"So we all know that global warming is still an issue that a bunch of people are worried about, right?" America asked the (bored) nations sitting before him. It was time for yet another meeting of the Great Eight, this time hosted by a certain hyperactive American. "Well I'd like to present you with my newest idea for beating it, Globo-Man Two-Point-Oh!" He gestured excitedly to the poster board he was displaying on a tripod. America continued to explain his ideas for his "all-powerful-global-warming-destroying superhero" in his trademark animated fashion.

Around the room, the other members of the G-8 were carrying on with their own business; Germany and Japan both tried to pay attention (they didn't want to be rude), Italy was taking a siesta, and France was doodling some roses and, well, some other stuff…(I'll let you think what you want about that). China was slowly inching away from Russia, who had his eyes fixed him and his "sweet" smile plastered on his face. England was staring out one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the wall. The sky was dark and rain pounded against and pelted the glass. The weather forecast had called for _severe _thunderstorms, but so far there was nothing but rain. _So far._

"Now I'm going to open the floor to questions." America announced. "So if any of you dudes-" CRACK. The meeting room was illuminated by a bolt of lightning, with a crash of thunder following almost immediately after. The room went completely pitch black and a lone shriek resounded.

Germany pulled his iPhone from his pocket, providing a small source of light. The other nations followed suit and brought out their phones. They looked around, checking if everyone and everything was alright. That's when they noticed- America was no longer standing at the head of the table.

"America?" England called. "Where the bloody heck did that git go?" He shined his phone in the direction America had been standing just moments before. The sandy haired nation quickly jumped up from underneath the table.

"Oh, h-hey guys!" America rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Amerique, what were you doing under the table?" France asked, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

"I, I uh dropped my pen. You know, w-when the power went out." America answered. Italy, who had been woken up by the thunder, directed the light of his phone at the table.

"Ve~ It's on the table in front of you." He smiled, thinking he was being helpful.

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't find it. Thanks dude!" America replied, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the pen and fiddled with it, not making eye contact with anyone. An awkward silence fell over the group of countries. Germany stood up, breaking said silence.

"I'll see if I can find any candles or flashlights." He walked over to a storage cabinet in the corner of the room. He rummaged through it for a moment, then returned to the table with a book of matches and five candles. He lit and placed one at each corner of the table and one in the center. When everything was settled, the nations turned to Germany, looking for direction on what to do next. Germany sighed, "Now that we have light, why don't we just continue with the meeting."

America stood a bit straighter, trying to regain his composure. He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes that sounds like a good idea. Let's-" He was cut off by another crack of thunder. The blonde went ridged, his eyes shut tightly. The seven other nations glanced between each other and America, not really sure what to say.

"Um, America-San, is everything alright?" Japan asked cautiously.

"Huh?" America slowly opened his eyes. "O-of course I'm fi-INE!" His voice broke as yet another burst of thunder exploded, the loudest and most intense one so far. America clenched his fists at his sides, willing himself to hold onto what little bit of his calm and confident air he had left. He was thankful for the dim lighting given off by the candles, as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to pour down his face. He hoped nobody was able to see them.

Yes, America, one of the most powerful countries in the world, was scared- no, _terrified_- of thunderstorms. He wasn't a huge fan of the dark either, so the power outage wasn't exactly helping him out.

The thing is, though, none of the other nations knew about his fear. Well England knew that he'd been scared of storms when he was just a young colony. But naturally he'd assumed that America had grown out of it by now. I mean he _was_ an _independent_ country after all. Surely he could handle himself.

This was not the case, however. Far from it, actually. Nobody knew that when a storm would roll in, America could be found curled up in his room, quivering and sobbing. His hands would be clamped over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the rolling thunder. The blue eyed nation had no idea why he was so afraid of thunderstorms, he just knew that he was and he always had been.

He could remember when he was little how he would get scared and run to England for comfort. He remembered feeling so safe in the arms of his big brother.

But now he was alone. He didn't have someone right down the hall that he could run to. He didn't have someone else's bed he could crawl into or someone's arms to have wrapped around him or a comforting voice to assure him that the storm couldn't hurt him and that he would be alright. He wasn't a little colony anymore, and he didn't have big brother England there to protect him.

And right now, that's what he needed most.

_Crash._ Another flash of lightning, followed by another bang of thunder. America couldn't handle it anymore. Traitor tears began cascading down his cheeks. A sob escaped his throat as he slid to the floor.

"America," China called to him, worried. "Are you alright aru?" Each of the present nations craned their necks to try to see him.

"I-I'm fine!" America yelled, quickly scrambling to his feet and blindly stumbling towards the meeting room door. He fumbled for the doorknob and clumsily ran into the hallway. He needed to get away from the others. He knew it was useless, they had already seen his breakdown. But he was just too embarrassed and he needed some time to salvage whatever dignity he could. He had a feeling that he would need it for when he had to face the other nations. There was no way that they'd miss out on an opportunity to mock him, and this was their perfect chance.

America walked a few feet down the dark hallway and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He covered his ears again and just let everything go.

~Back Inside the Meeting Room~

"Okay, I'm lost." France spoke up. "What just happened?"

"Ve~ I've never seen America so scared before." Italy chimed in.

"Neither have I," Russia said, smiling. "He is so vulnerable and helpless."

Germany coughed into his fist, breaking the awkwardness that Russia had caused. "Yes, well does anyone have any ideas as to what we should do about this, um, situation?" The room fell silent for a moment. Suddenly, England gasped and bolted up. He ran out of the room, leaving the other nations even more confused and still speechless.

_How could I be so bloody stupid?! _England mentally face-palmed. After America's…incident…he remembered how terrified he used to get during storms when he was raising. _Bloody git, how could you forget about that?!_ While the two had their spats and bickered almost constantly, they were still brothers, and England loved America.

Using his phone to see by, he peered down the long corridor. In the beam of light he could make out a trembling ball-of-a-person huddled against the wall.

"America." England called in a soft voice. He knelt down beside his younger brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. America shied away from the touch.

"G-go away," He choked out. "You're just gonna laugh at me." England could feel his heart shatter in his chest. _Is this really what their relationship has succumbed to?_

"I'm not here to laugh, I promise." England assured. America uncovered his ears and looked up at the nation next to him. Tears were still streaming down his red, blotchy face.

"Then what do you want?" He sniffled and his tear-filled eyes adopted a halfhearted glare.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." England smiled softly. "And by the looks of it, you're not."

"N-no, I'm f-fine. I already s-said that." The shivering teen stuttered.

"You know, America, it's okay to be scared."

"I told you, I'm n-not sc-" A deep rumble of thunder cut him off and he hid his face in his knees again. A muffled sob could be heard over the pitter-patter of the pouring rain.

"I'm supposed to be the hero. Heroes aren't afraid of anything." America whispered almost inaudibly. England nodded in understanding. America had always been as stubborn as a mule. But throw in his "hero complex" and it made perfect sense that he refused to admit that he was scared.

_Heroes aren't afraid of anything._ The American continued to cry quietly, tensing as more thunder and lightning tortured his already distraught nerves.

England bit his lip, trying to think of anything he could do to help his brother. His mind kept going back to the first time he'd had to comfort his little colony. He'd held him tightly in his arms, ran his fingers through his golden hair, and sang a song that had immediately calmed the child. It then became their song; England would sing it anytime America had a nightmare and anytime there was a storm raging outside. That song. _That song…_

England took a deep breath, and in a soft and soothing voice, began to sing.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await when you rise."

America glanced at England. _That song._ He could remember that song from when he was young.

England began rubbing circles into America's back and continued. "Sleep pretty baby, do not cry." America scrubbed at his eyes, trying to dry the seemingly endless flow of tears caused by his fear and embarrassment.

"E-England-" The green-eyed Englishmen shushed him and kept singing."

"And I will sing a lullaby."

America buried his face into England's shoulder as the hallway was illuminated by lightning and the sound of thunder rang in their ears.

England, while maintaining the same soothing tone, increased his volume to try to block out the sound of the storm. "Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep." He laced his fingers through America's shaggy hair. He could feel that his younger brother was still trembling, but his sobs had died down to infrequent sniffles and hiccups. _Just like they had when he was little._

"Sleep pretty darling, do not cry," England wrapped his arms affectionately around the nation curled up to his chest. "And I will sing a lullaby." The Briton smiled softly as he felt America relax in his arms. America sniffed and felt his eyelids begin to droop. Before he could drift off to sleep, he snuggled his face deeper into his brother's chest.

"E-England," His throat was hoarse from his sobbing. "Thank you. I…I missed you."

England's eyes widened in surprise. He smiled and gave America a gentle squeeze.

"I missed you too." His listened to America's soft snores mingling with the sound of the rain. "My little colony."

NotesFromLaurenNicole: Fin! I really hope you guys liked it! I worked on this over the course of a week, and it took me like three days to type it up and then another two days to actually proof and post it…I have horrible time management skills…^_^'

The lullaby that England sang is called "Golden Slumbers" (hence the title of the fic~). I got it from some lullaby website, I thought it was the cutest one (heart)~

Anywho, here is my first contribution to the fanfiction corner of the fandom~ Hopefully more ideas will come because I had so much fun writing this!

If people actually read and liked this (and want one) an epilogue will possibly happen~

Reviews are very much appreciated, though they are by no means mandatory!

So Imma go now, ciao!

'til next time,

~Lauren Nicole


End file.
